EMail my Heart
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim is slowly getting over Calleigh's death and meets a girl in a chatroom. He finds himself falling for her but she's not what she isn't who she says she is. On top of that, Tim struggles to raise his daughter and wonder why the Feds are watching him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize and everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

-------S/C------

Tim stared at Eric as he rambled on.

"Right. And why are you doing this?" Tim asked.

"To make sure you're happy."

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Speed,"

"Eric, I'm not dating your friend. I'm not dating anyone. So stay outta my business."

"You do realize it's been a year right?"

"Yeah." Tim muttered.

"Now I've never had to go through this but when do you think that you'll want to start dating again?"Eric asked.

"Never."

"Tim,"

"Eric, just stop. Please? I know you're trying to be helpful but you're not. I'm not looking for anyone to replace my wife."

"I'm not saying replace..."

"Then what else would it be? I don't want another girlfriend. I don't want to get married again. Just stay out of it." Tim grabbed his empty water bottle and tossed it into the garbage. "I'll be down in autopsy."

He didn't wait for answer, just left and went down to the morgue.

"Hey,"

Alexx looked up and smiled.

"Hey Timmy."

"So what do you got so far?" he asked.

"He was shot once through the heart, like we knew at the crime scene. I got the bullet it out," Alexx handed Tim and evidence envelope.

"Great. I'll take it down to Cal—." Tim stopped short, realizing what he was about to say. "Um... get it over to Ballistics."

Alexx gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How's Hannah?"

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's fine, I suppose." he replied.

"What about you?"

"I can't sleep." Tim muttered.

"When was the last time you had a day off?"

"A year ago."

"Honey, you need to spend time with that little girl of yours." Alexx said. "You drop her off at school in the morning and pick her up at six when that after school care is over then she goes up to her room, only to come out for dinner, then goes to bed. You said you think she's fine but I'm not so sure she isn't. Take the day off."

"I can't. I have to work this case."

"No. Go home. Get Ryan to do it."

"Yeah and then this case will go to the dogs." Tim mumbled. "I'll go home when I feel like it."

"Timmy, I know you stay here to try and fill that void that you have now but it's not helping. Believe me it's not."

"What about the body?" Tim asked. "Can we worry about this dead guy?"

---------S/C--------

Tim stood outside Hannah's classroom, waiting for the small after school group to finish. He glanced through the window and saw most of the kids playing with the toys provided in the room but his daughter was not among them. Tim frowned and looked around. He finally found Hannah scribbling on a piece of paper over in the corner, away from her classmates. Tim sighed and began to think Alexx was right. Miss Manning, Hannah's teacher noticed Tim in the doorway and walked over.

"Hi Mr. Speedle." she smiled.

"Hi. Um... how was she today?"

"Kinda quiet but... the usual."

Tim nodded.

"Can I take her or is she in the middle of something?"

"Just doodling. I'll tell her you're here."

"Thanks." Tim nodded. He waited a couple of seconds as Hannah grabbed her bookbag and walked over.

"Hi Daddy." she smiled, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Hey." Tim picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mhmm."

"How come you weren't playing with the other kids?"

"I dunno."

------------S/C-----------

After Hannah was in bed, Tim collapsed on the couch and pulled Hannah's bookbag over to him. He opened it and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Tim read the first one and tossed it aside. Then he read the next, something about show and tell. Finally, Tim got to the last paper, which was not a notice. He frowned and unfolded it. Tim sighed as he saw what it was. Hannah had been busy in school drawing; drawing pictures of him, her, and Calleigh. Tim put the drawing down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. The past year had been rough. Calleigh had been at a crime scene and the suspect came back to the scene and shot her. Tim's world had come crashing down around him. The only thing that kept him going was Hannah, who instantly retreated into a shell and didn't understand why her mother was not coming back.

Tim sighed and walked over to his computer and turned it on as he sat down. He immediately signed on AOL and checked his e-mail. Nothing special. Tim looked through the main menu that popped up when he signed on and clicked on a chat room. He usually got a kick out of the stupid things people said. Then...

**BlueEyedBeauty has invited you into a private chat.**

Tim groaned and went to turn the computer off but stopped. He'd do it for kicks and clicked okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tim will be in Bold-Italics while his fellow chatter will just be Bold.

**------S/C----**

**Hi. You seem like the only interesting person in here. **

Tim snorted and glanced at his screen name. CSIGuy24 oh yeah, very interesting.

**CSI huh?**

_**You know what a CSI is?**_

**I'm not stupid. You got a name CSI?**

_**You got a name?**_

**Ally. Yours?**

_**Speed. Why did you want to talk to me?**_

**Like I said. You sounded interesting. Where are ya from?**

_**Miami. **_

Tim stared at the screen. Why was he telling this woman his name and where he was? But for some reason, he wanted to talk to her.

_**How about you?**_

**Seattle. **

_**Far way from me. You married?**_

**I was. You?**

_**I was. **_

**Divorced?**

Tim swallowed and found himself typing.

_**No. My wife died, last year. **_

**Oh I'm sorry. How long have you been a CSI?**

_**Eight years.**_

----------S/C--------

Tim said good night to Ally and shut the computer off. He felt... slightly whole for some reason. He hadn't felt that way since... well since Calleigh. Tim shook his head.

'Stop. It's just some girl on the internet. You'll never talk to her again.' he thought, walking upstairs. He stopped in Hannah's room and eased himself down onto her bed, watching her sleep. She was so much like Calleigh it scared Tim. When he found out Calleigh was dead he broke down. For a while he didn't want anything to do with Hannah. He was scared that she would be mad at him and he was scared that he couldn't handle raising her. But he ended up being okay, well as okay as you could be for losing your lover. Tim stifled a yawn and leaned down, kissing Hannah's forehead lightly.

"I love you Hannah." he whispered, brushing her curls out of her face. She rolled over, kicking Tim's ass lightly. He walked out of the room and went down to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pulled his shirt over his head, shed his jeans, tossed them in the pile of dirty clothes, and collapsed onto his bed.

"_I can't believe you're just replacing me like this. How could you Tim?" _

"_Cal, I..." _

"_No. You just don't care about what we had huh?" _

"_Had? We're together right now." _

_Tim turned back around to collect more evidence and heard a gunshot. He swerved around and saw Calleigh lying on her back, blood seeping out from under her. _

"Daddy!"

Tim quickly sat up, breathing heavily and looked around. Hannah was standing in the doorway, a timid look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tim mumbled. _'It was just a dream. You weren't even there when she got shot.' _he thought. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." she whispered.

"You're not the only one." Tim sighed. "Come here."

Hannah ran over and crawled into bed next to him.

"What was it about?"

"Scary monster."

"That narrows it down." Tim smiled. "Honey, it was just a dream. Everything's fine."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Hannah said, burying her head in Calleigh's pillow.

"Hannah..."

"Can I stay here?"

Tim nodded. He'd do anything right now to go back to sleep but he wasn't sure he wanted to either.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months, Tim felt himself opening up to Ally more and more. He couldn't get enough of her and he hoped soon they would meet face to face instead of conversing through the computer. So Tim finally asked her.

_**You know, I've told Hannah about you.**_

**Does she miss Calleigh?**

_**Yeah. A lot. But she seems to like you. **_

**What about you Tim?**

_**I love Calleigh. I always have and will but... I think she would want me to move on with my life. **_

**So what are you saying?**

_**I'm saying how about you come down to Miami?**_

There was a few minutes of no answer and Tim sighed at his stupidity.

_**Ally, I didn't mean it like you have to.**_

**Tim, I don't think that would be a good idea. **

_**Why not?**_

**It just isn't.**

_**I'm not a serial killer if that's what you're thinking.**_

**Haha. No. I just... I'm a busy person and I always seem to have something to do. I'll probably just annoy y'all anyway. **

Tim stared at the computer.

_**Where are you originally from? **_

**Down south.**

_**Where?**_

**What is this? 20 Questions?**

_**I just want to get to know you Ally. I mean, we've talked all about me. We've talked for five months now and I barely know anything about you. **_

**I'm 30. My birthday is Sept. 27, 1975. I'm originally from Fort Worth, Texas. I have two sisters, Annie and Suzie. I'm the middle child. I'm divorced. I have no kids. I moved to Seattle to get away from my family, who are, mind you, very annoying. **

_**Sounds rehearsed. **_

**You're never satisfied are you?**

_**Funny, Calleigh said that all the time. **_

**Well she was a smart woman then. **

_**She was. **_

Tim glanced out the window and sighed. For the past two months there had been a black town car with tinted windows outside his house.

_**I gotta go pick Hannah up from school.**_

**Okay. I'll talk to you tonight?**

_**Yeah. Don't see why not. Bye Ally.**_

**Bye Tim. **

They both signed off and Tim grabbed his keys and walked outside. He walked up to the town car and knocked on the window. It seemed reluctant to roll down, but did.

"Dennis Sackheim." Tim smirked. "What are you doing in front of my house?"

"Checking up on things."

"What kind of things?"

"Making sure there's nothing suspicious going on." Sackheim replied. "It's federal business Speedle so stay out of it."

"When you're sitting in front of my house for two months, it's my business too. What's going on?"

"I'm not authorized to say and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Horatio put you out here?"

"No. Like I said, federal business. Heard about your wife. Nice woman. Sorry."

"Yeah I'm sure you are. I want you gone by the time I get back."

"I'm here to babysit you Speedle. Trust me, I got better things I'd like to be doing."

"I don't need a babysitter. If I wanted one I'd call my mom." Tim quipped.

"It's for protection." Sackheim said.

"From what?"

"Just think of it this way. You already lost your wife. Do you really want to lose your daughter too?"

"You threatening me?"

"No. Warning you." Dennis pulled away from the curb and drove off. Tim stood there for a second, then got into his SUV.

---------S/C--------

"Daddy?"

"What?" Tim turned away from the stove to look at Hannah.

"Do you still love Mommy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just you were telling me about that... girl."

"Ally? I only talk to her on the computer. I doubt I'll ever really meet her."

"Do you love her?" Hannah asked. Tim lied and shook his head. Well half lied. He was attracted to Ally but that confused him. How could you be attracted to someone you've only spoken to? He didn't know what she looked like or sounded like. Tim didn't know what it was but something pulled him towards Ally. "Do you miss Mommy?"

"Very much." Tim set a plate of food in front of Hannah. "Eat."

"Daddy, do you... do you think Mommy could still be here?"

"Sure. I suppose. And if she is, she's probably mad at me that I'm not making you eat. Now do it." Tim pointed at the plate of vegetables in front of Hannah. She scowled and pushed the plate away. "Hannah, eat your dinner."

"I don't want it." she said. "It's gross. I want a hot dog."

"You need something healthy for a change."

Hannah pushed her chair out and walked away from the table.

"Hannah... Hannah, get back here!" Tim called as she ran upstairs. He sighed and shook his head. He knew if she was hungry, she'd come back down. No use in fighting with her.

----------S/C---------

Tim kept glancing at the stairs, hoping Hannah would come down from her room. She hadn't yet and Tim had a feeling she wasn't going too. So Tim went upstairs and went into Hannah's room to find an unusual sized lump, which by the way, was crying, on Hannah's bed. Tim sat down at the edge of Hannah's bed and dragged her blanket over to him, causing the crying to turn into a slight giggling. Tim smiled slightly and pulled the blanket away from Hannah's face.

"I don't think I need to ask what's wrong."

"I want Mommy back." Hannah sniffed. Tim pulled her into his lap and wiped the tears off her face.

"I know you do. I want her back too but she's not coming back."

"It's not fair."

"It's not, I agree but.. We're gonna have to make the best of it."

"You don't miss her do you?"

"I miss her so much Hannah. I just know that she would want us to be upset like this." Tim said, kissing her forehead. "How about tomorrow we go get a puppy?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want to come downstairs and eat something?"

"Do I have to eat that stuff?"

"How about I make you a sandwich?"

"PB and J?"

"Sure. Come on." Tim picked Hannah up and carried her downstairs. Things were starting to look better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah shit." Tim muttered. "Baby, we're gonna have to go to CSI."

"Why?" Hannah asked. "I thought we were getting a puppy."

"We are. I just took the week off but I told Horatio I'd work on some files. I forgot them at work so I have to go pick them up. Okay?"

----------S/C---------

"Hey Tim. I thought you had the week off." Al, the security guard, greeted.

"Yeah I do. I just have to pick some files up."

"Oh. Hi Hannah."

"Hi."

Tim dragged Hannah into the elevator and sighed. He knew he was going to get stuck here one way or another. Once they got to the lab's floor, Tim walked over to the receptionist's desk and signed in.

"Paula, can you watch Hannah for a few minutes?" he asked. "I just got to pick something up."

"Yeah that's fine. Hey Hannah."

"Hi Paula." she smiled. "We're getting a dog."

"Really?" Paula smiled at Tim, who shrugged and raced off towards Trace. He walked in and went straight to the filing cabinet and started searching.

"Shit." he mumbled, not finding what he was looking for. For the next fifteen minutes, Tim practically tore the trace lab apart and finally found the files, sitting _on top _of the filing cabinet. Tim groaned and ran back out to the waiting area, where Hannah was saying good bye to a brunette. The brunette smiled at her and got into the elevator. "Hannah Marie Speedle!"

Hannah jumped, hearing her full name. She turned around and smiled up at Tim.

"Don't give me that look. What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Not to." Hannah mumbled. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Just don't do it again." Tim said, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Paula. "Who was she?"

"She said she was looking for Horatio. He's in the field though."

"Okay. Hannah, come on."

"Daddy, look!" she smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. Tim let out a yell, seeing a ring in her ear.

"How did you get that in there?" he exclaimed. "Where did you get it?"

"It was on the floor." Hannah replied.

"You put some crappy 50 cents gum ball machine ring, that you found on the floor, through you ear? How did you even get it in your ear?"

"It's not." Hannah yanked it off, making Tim cringe. "See."

She held it up for Tim to inspect and he saw there was a break in the metal, just enough room for Hannah to pinch her earlobe between. Paula sat at her desk, chuckling.

"Good bye Paula."

"Are we still getting a dog Daddy?" Hannah asked as they walked into the elevator.

"After the way you're acting I dunno."

"But Daddy I'm sorry!"

-----------S/C---------

"Hannah, you should be very happy I forgave you." Tim said, watching her play with the baby Corgi.

Hannah stared at her puppy, then back at her dad.

"Ralph."

"Honey, my name is Tim but you call me Daddy."

"No. His name. Ralph."

"Ralph." Tim repeated flatly.

"Yes. Ralph Speedle." Hannah said. Tim shook his head and looked at the store worker.

"We'll take him."

"But Mommy I wanted him!" a prissy girl, around Hannah's age said as Tim put a leash on Ralph. He had just finished paying for him and Hannah glared at the girl. A woman, equally prissy as her daughter, marched up to Tim.

"I'm sorry but my daughter has had her eye on him for quite some time now. How much do you want for him?"

"Lady, I just paid a shit load of money for this dog. He's coming home with me." Tim said. "Excuse me."

"Mommy!" the girl screeched. Hannah stuck her tongue at her and Tim grabbed her hand, pulling her and a barking Ralph out of the pet store.

"How rude." Hannah sniffed, causing Tim to laugh as he unlocked his Tahoe. "Come on Ralph, get in."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Tim opened the trunk and pointed to the newspaper he had put down. "I don't need him peeing on my seats. And you can see him right over the back seat."

"Can I sit with him?"

"No. You need to be in your booster seat."

"Put Ralph in a booster seat."

"Hannah, put him in the trunk."

"At least a seat belt Daddy. What if you hit a bump and he bumps his head?"

"If he pees Hannah Marie, you're cleaning it up." Tim said, buckling Ralph into a seat belt. He could not believe he was doing this.

-----------S/C--------

"Please Daddy?"

"Hannah, he's not sleeping in your bed. That's why we got him a doggie bed." Tim said.

"But he's scared. Look he had an accident."

Tim looked and saw a yellow puddle in the middle of his kitchen. He wasn't going to get angry. Ralph was only a baby. There were plenty of times when Hannah had accidents as a baby. She couldn't control herself, nor could Ralph. At least not yet. Tim loved the fact that dogs could become paper trained.

"Exactly, at least here I'll be able to clean this up quickly. Changing your sheets and putting them through the wash and the dryer takes a lot longer."

"But he's only scared because he knows he's going to be alone. If he's with me he won't be scared." Hannah said.

"Hannah, no."

"Then I'll sleep down here with him."

"You're not sleeping in the kitchen." Tim said firmly. "Now get to bed."

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and stayed put. Ralph trotted over to her and laid his head over her slipper clad feet.

"How about we put him in the living room and I sleep on the couch?" she reasoned.

"You are so stubborn. Just like your mother." Tim muttered. "Fine. But only for tonight. Tomorrow, he sleeps alone."

"Thank you Daddy." Hannah smiled sweetly. "Come on Ralph."

Tim grabbed the doggie bed and set it down near the coffee table. Ralph walked over and pawed at the bed, then lay down. Hannah came bounding down the stairs, her pillow, teddy bear, and blanket in tow. She got set up on the couch and Tim moved her legs over so he could sit on the edge of the couch. He cupped her face in both his hands and she tried not to smile.

"You're driving me crazy. You know that right?" he said, getting close to her face.

"You still love me right?"

"Always." Tim kissed Hannah's forehead. "Go to sleep."

He stood up and went to walk over to his computer when Hannah stopped him.

"Daddy, you forgot about Ralph."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say good night to him."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Good night Ralph."

"Say good night Ralph." Hannah ordered. There was no reply.

"He must be sleeping." Tim said. "You should too."

"Night Daddy."

"Night angel." Tim logged onto AOL and checked his buddy list. Ally was on.

_**Hey.**_

**Hi. Haven't heard from you all day.**

_**I got Hannah a dog, a Corgi. We were getting him settled in. **_

**A DOG? Tim, I thought you said no dogs?**

_**I never said that.**_

**Ye— oh never mind. What's his name?**

_**Ralph. Ralph Cornelius Speedle to be exact. Hannah came up with that all on her own, might I add.**_

**Hahaha. So Mr. Tough Guy is really a big softy. **

_**No. My daughter has me wrapped around her finger. **_

They talked for a while more, until Ally suddenly signed off without any good bye. Tim frowned.

"Bad connection." he muttered, signing off as well. He walked over to the couch, kissed Hannah quickly on the forehead, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speedle."

"I need you at a crime scene."

"H, it's my week off man."

"Please?"

"Where?"

Horatio gave him the address of some house and Tim yawned.

"I'll be there soon. I gotta wake up first."

"Okay. See you there."

Tim hung his cell phone up and quickly took a shower, then went downstairs.

"Hannah, baby wake up." he shook her shoulder slightly and she slowly woke up.

"What Daddy?" she whined.

"I have to go to work." Tim replied. "So Nana is gonna come over and watch you okay?"

Hannah nodded and went back to sleep. Tim leaned down and kissed her cheek as their was a knock on the door.

"I love you." Tim stood up and let his mother-in-law into the house.

"Hi Tim." Dina smiled, hugging him. She had always been fond of her son-in-law and was always there for him.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No. It's fine. Who's this little guy?" Dina asked, rubbing Ralph's head.

"That's Ralph. Hannah's dog. We got him yesterday. His food is in the cabinet above the sink. Hannah—."

"Tim, I know. Go to work, catch some bad guys." Dina kissed his cheek and he grabbed his keys off the small table near the door.

"Thanks for watching her."

"It's not a problem. Go."

---------S/C--------

"There's a laptop here." Tim called from the living room.

"It's weird. No photos, anything." Eric said, walking in. "You got something H?"

"No. I have nothing." Horatio said. "Speed, process the computer. See if you can find out who lives here."

"Neighbors didn't say anything?" he asked.

"Next door neighbor said it's a young woman, brunette, blue eyes. Keeps to herself. No name."

Tim nodded and turned the laptop on. He clicked on AOL and looked at the screen name.

**BlueEyedBeauty**

"Ally..." he said softly. "H, I know who this is. But I don't... I don't get how it's her."

"Speed, what's her name?"

"Ally Carter." he replied. "But..."

"I got a print off this glass." Eric said. "Take it back to the lab."

"How do you know her?" Horatio asked.

"I met her in a chat room." Tim replied. "She sent me a private message and we've gotten to know each other over the past five months. I could check her buddy list, see who else she's been talking to."

"Do that."

Tim signed on and waited for the main menu and buddy list to pop up. It finally did and he looked.

"CSIGuy24." Eric read over his shoulder. "That's you."

"She doesn't have anyone else on the buddy list." Tim said.

"So... woman appears to have no family, lives alone, and you're the only one on her buddy list."

"She told me she lived in Seattle." Tim muttered, burying his face in his hands. "I know you guys are gonna find this weird but... I think I've fallen in love with her. It's like I know her from somewhere. Something just drew me towards her. I asked her to come to Miami and she said no, that it wasn't a good idea."

Horatio quickly shoved something in his pocket and looked at his CSIs.

"Speed, I don't want you working this case. Eric, get that print back to the lab. See who it belongs to."

"Horatio, I want to work it." Tim protested.

"Speed, no." he said firmly. "I can't let you. You know the victim."

"Horatio, please."

----------S/C--------

Eric heard the computer beep and looked up.

"Great..." he muttered. The computer denied him access to the results of the fingerprint. Horatio was walking by so Eric called to him. "Hey H!"

"What do you got Eric?" he asked.

"The print obviously matches someone but it's denying me access."

"Okay. I'll take care of it. Go take a break." Horatio sat down and typed in his password. He waited a minute and read the information.

Name: Calleigh Duquesne

Age: 31

Date of Birth: February 28, 1974

Marital status: Married, Timothy Speedle

Children: One, Hannah

Horatio sighed and quickly x'ed out of the results.

"Speed, what do you got?"

"I got fingerprints off the keyboard." he said quietly. Horatio had a good feeling to who they were going to match.

"I'll run them."

"No. I'll do it."

"Speed, let me."

"Horatio, what's the big deal? I'm not gonna tamper with evidence. If anything, I want Ally found."

'_He's going to find out one way or another.' _Horatio thought. He moved away from the computer and Tim scanned the prints in and waited for a match. Again, like Eric, an access denied sign popped up. Horatio typed in his password and Tim paled.

"I... I can't believe this." he mumbled. "I haven't been talking to some girl for the past five months. It's been Calleigh. But... but that's not possible. Horatio... she's dead."

"We need to talk Tim."


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio slid something across his desk to Tim. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of him and Hannah.

"She held onto that." he said. "Wanted something to remember you guys by."

"I still don't understand." Tim muttered. "I saw her down in Autopsy. She was dead Horatio."

"That's what we had to make you think. I'm not sure of the specifics but Calleigh was forced to go into Witness Protection. She wouldn't tell me why; just said that we had to come up with some way to make it look like she died. So we went to a crime scene. It was not real. A fed was there and made it look like Calleigh got shot. We took him back to the station, knowing you would want to talk to him..."

"Oh Jesus I punched a fed." Tim moaned, remembering that day.

"He was put in lock-up for a few hours, then secretly released." Horatio went on. "After you saw Calleigh down in Autopsy, there was a car waiting for her out back. She wasn't supposed to have any contact with you at all. But obviously a year without you or Hannah got antsy and she saw you sign onto whatever chat room you were in."

**Hi. You seem like the only interesting person in here. **

Those words flashed over and over in Tim's mind.

"She sent me that message because she knew it was me." he muttered. "She came up with that stupid screen name because I wasn't home when we got the computer. Oh God everything clicks now! Last night... all those times... she typed y'all... AND YOU KNEW!"

Horatio jumped back from Tim's sudden outburst.

"You knew! You saw the hell that I was going through and... and you didn't even say anything!"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Eric burst in.

"I went back to the scene. There was blood. I'm running it through DNA now."

Tim let out a choked sob and ran from the room.

"His girlfriend may be dead huh?"

"Eric, his girlfriend is Calleigh." Horatio said quietly.

"What? But..."

Horatio repeated his story and Eric sighed.

"So... she could be dead for real this time?"

"I hope not."

--------S/C--------

Tim grabbed Calleigh's laptop and signed back onto AOL. To his surprise, she saved some of their conversations. But Tim saw one that he didn't recognize.

**Have you been good for Daddy?**

_**Yes. I miss you Mommy.**_

**Oh I know baby and I miss you too but I'll be home soon.**

_**You promise?**_

**I promise Hannah. I love you so, so, so much.**

_**I love you too Mommy. Daddy's coming.**_

**Okay. Don't tell him I talked to you okay? Click on the X in the corner of screen. **

_**Hey. I'm back. Sorry about that. Hannah must've x'ed out of the program and I couldn't find it. **_

**That's okay. Your dinner okay?**

_**Yeah. A little burnt but that's okay. **_

Hannah had talked to Calleigh?

"_Daddy, do you... do you think that Mommy could still be here?" _

Her words echoed in Tim's head and he gritted his teeth. Then he thought back to when he was at CSI yesterday. The brunette... Hannah _did _know better than to talk to strangers. But her mommy wasn't a stranger.

---------S/C--------

Tim slammed his truck door and walked into his house through the garage.

"Daddy!" Hannah ran into the hallway and Tim quickly picked her up, holding her tightly against him and buried his face in her hair. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks from sadness mixed with frustration. Hannah pulled back from Tim and frowned. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby." he lied. "Did you have fun with Nana?"

Hannah nodded and looked down when Ralph barked.

"Daddy, look at Ralph." she giggled. Tim looked down and groaned.

"Honey, Ralph is a boy. He's not supposed to wear bows."

"But he likes it."

In Tim's opinion Ralph looked very uncomfortable and wanted his owner to take the pink nightmare off him. Tim set Hannah on the floor and leaned down.

"C'mere Ralph." he untied the bow from his neck and the dog gave a bark and ran off. Hannah raced after him, giggling and trying to catch his tail. Dina walked in and looked at Tim.

"I'm gonna go."

"Dina, wait a second. Was Calleigh having problems?"

"What? No! She was fine. Why?"

"Just asking." Tim muttered. "Thanks for watching Hannah again."

"No problem." Dina kissed his cheek and walked out. Tim heard Hannah laughing in her bedroom and walked upstairs.

"What did I tell you about having the dog in your room?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Not to have him here. But I thought you meant just to sleep." Hannah replied. Tim nodded.

"Hannah, remember when you asked me if I thought Mommy could still be here?"

She froze but nodded.

"Hannah, did you talk to Mommy?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Honey, I know you were talking to her."

"She told me not to tell you." Hannah mumbled.

"Why?"

"I dunno. She just asked me not to. Why?"

"No reason. Come on. Go to sleep." Tim leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine baby."

"When can we see her?"

"Uh... I dunno."

"How come you didn't tell me you were talking to her?"

"I didn't know it was her. You were special. You got to know it was her while you were talking to her." Tim said. Hannah smiled.

"Can Ralph stay here tonight?"

Tim gave her a look.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase Daddy?"

"Fine."

Hannah grinned evilly and opened her blanket. Ralph hopped in and curled up next to her. Tim shook his head and laughed.

"Good night."

"Night Daddy."

----------S/C--------

Tim woke up when he heard someone banging faintly. He walked out into the hallway, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Daddy?" Hannah appeared in her doorway, a sleepy look on her face.

"Go back to sleep honey. It's just Ralph."

"Daddy, Ralph's sleeping." Hannah said.

"Okay. Just go back to sleep. Everything's fine." Tim kissed her forehead and she ran back into her bed. Tim closed her door and ran back into his room, grabbing his spare gun out of the dresser. He quietly when back downstairs and saw a silhouette in the window. Tim raised his gun and slowly made his way to the door. He swung it open and whoever it was gave a yell and fell onto the floor. Tim dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh," he helped her sit up and flipped the light on.

"Daddy?"

"Hannah I told you to go to bed!" Tim yelled. He turned his attention back to Calleigh and looked her over but it was rather hard as she kept slumping against him. She didn't look good. It looked like someone had beat her up. "Oh honey..."

Tim stood up and lifted Calleigh into his arms. She moaned out in pain and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Shh..." Tim carried her up to their room and set her down on their bed gently. "I'm gonna call Alexx okay?"

"No... Tim they... they can't know I'm here." Calleigh whispered, her eyes closing. "Hannah, they... they said they'd hurt Hannah.."

"Baby, no one is gonna hurt Hannah." Tim grabbed the phone off his night stand and dialed Alexx's number. "Hey, it's me. Yeah I know what time it is. Look C-Calleigh just showed up on my doorstep."


	7. Chapter 7

Tim leaned in the doorway, watching Alexx look over Calleigh.

"Well?"

"She's sleeping Tim. Take it easy. She's pretty banged up."

"No shit. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's just bruised up."

"No cuts? Gashes? Concussions?"

"No." Alexx stood up and walked over to the door. "Call me if you need anything."

Tim nodded and led her downstairs.

"Thanks Alexx."

He closed the door behind her and went back upstairs to his room. Tim sighed as he sat down near Calleigh's stomach and stared at her. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner and rifled through some drawers.

--------------S/C-----------

Calleigh woke up and looked around the darkened room. Where was she? She sat up and reached out, fumbling for a lamp, anything to make the room brighter. She finally found a lamp and turned it on. Tim blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness. Calleigh stared at him, her mouth agape.

"No... no, you're not supposed to be here." she hissed.

"Calleigh, baby you came here, to our house. Don't you remember?"

Calleigh thought back and remembered, standing out on the porch, Tim carrying her upstairs...

"I have to go." she said.

"No. No, honey you're staying."

"Tim, no. It's not safe." Calleigh stammered.

"No. Calleigh, you're hurt. You can't go anywhere."

"Tim, I won't let you or Hannah get hurt. Do you still have my Jeep?"

"No. Calleigh, please. Just tell me what's going on."

Calleigh shook her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tim jumped out of bed and leaned against the door. "You're not leaving. I won't let you."

"Tim, please!" Calleigh tried to move his arm out of the way and he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "Don't... don't start."

"Why?"

"Because they'll find me here and... and... I just have to go."

"Who are you hiding from?" Tim asked.

"I... please, Tim if you love me then you'll let me go!"

"What the hell kind of statement is that? Calleigh, you can't leave."

"I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want." she snapped, rubbing her forehead. She pulled it away from her face and looked. "Where did these come from?"

"I put them on you when you were asleep." Tim replied, rubbing his thumb over the glittering diamonds. "Baby, please. I can't lose you again."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I won't. Just tell me what's going on and... and... we'll find some way to get past it."

"We can't get past it. Tim, just... you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand!" he exclaimed. "Baby, at least tell me why you didn't tell me it was you on that screen name."

"It's all part of this!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Ally Carter is my new name, my new life. I... once the feds know that I got attacked, I'm going to be someone else in a matter of hours. I couldn't tell you, someone would've traced it back to me."

"Oh but you could tell Hannah." Tim spat. "You went to CSI and saw Hannah there. You talked to her online when I walked away from the stupid computer for a few minutes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you hurt. I didn't even want to tell Hannah but I felt like I had to, to reassure her everything was okay. I wanted to tell you. I did Tim but..."

There was a knock on the front door and Calleigh let out a moan.

"I have to go." she whispered.

"No. Calleigh, please just stay here. Do not leave."

"Tim, I can't. I have to go."

"No you don't. Calleigh, please. Just for tonight at least." Tim yanked his bedroom door open and went downstairs. He glanced out the window, then opened the door.

"Speed..."

"Horatio, what can I do for you?"

"I know she's here."

"Can't get anything past you." Tim muttered.

"Alexx called me." Horatio said. "She okay?"

"She's trying to leave but she's upstairs. She won't tell me what's going on. Horatio, I can't let her leave."

"Speed, it might be for the best."

"But how do we know? She won't tell me _why _she left in the first place!" he hissed, heading towards the stairs. Horatio followed him and they stopped near Hannah's room, seeing Calleigh watching her. Ralph put his head down in her lap and she scratched him behind the ears. Tim pushed past Horatio and knelt down next to Calleigh. She looked down at him, tears glistening in both their eyes.

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Fine. But just stay the night. You can't go anywhere like this. You need to rest." Tim said quietly. Hannah rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Calleigh gave her a watery smile.

"Hey honey."

Hannah sat up and pushed Ralph off Calleigh's lap and took his spot. Horatio quietly stepped out of the room, knowing this was a family moment.

"Are you staying Mommy?" Hannah asked as Calleigh rocked her. Tim stood up and walked out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Stay here okay." Calleigh said, kissing Hannah's forehead. She stood up and went into her bedroom to f ind Tim staring out the window. Calleigh close the door quietly behind her and walked up to him. "Tim, I'm sorry for whatever I've caused for the past year. I... I... I don't know what to tell you."

"I'd really like to hear the truth."

Calleigh bit her lip and Tim turned around.

"Please?"

"Fine. But it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know my father has... issues." Calleigh stared. "He... he got into a bit of trouble with gambling. He had a card partner, Don Vartan. My father, gambling is another addiction for him, he kept betting and betting and got so deep into debt. My mother left him. She took me and my brothers and moved to New Orleans. He was allowed to see us and one day he begged my mother to let me come down to Darnell."

Tim was afraid of what he was going to hear.

"When I went down, Don and his son Michael were there. I... I was used to clear my father's debts. He screwed Don so bad and it was either my father get killed, Dave was with the mob, or when I turned twenty I had to marry Michael. My father, being the selfish bastard he is forced me to get to know Michael. I was sixteen. He was eighteen. He was going to college up in New Orleans so it was convenient. All the girls at school envied me. He picked me up everyday after school. I had a cute boyfriend who was kind, sweet, and romantic. Michael was nothing of the kind. If they wanted someone kind, sweet, and romantic they should've met you."

Tim smiled slightly and saw Calleigh was close to tears.

"Come here." he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

"He was falling in love with me, at least he said. I hated him. I hated him so much. On my twentieth birthday we had a quiet wedding. My mother wanted to kill my father. Michael allowed me to finish college but when I joined the New Orleans Police Department... that's when things got rough. I actually began to like Michael. I thought he was an okay guy. You know how my father... abused me. I was happy to be away from him. I thought maybe I could actually learn to love Michael. But then... there was a guy at the police department. We became friends. Dave was a great guy and he... I began having feelings for him. Tim, I want you to know that this was like a high-school crush. I love you more than anything and I always will."

"I know baby. I'm not jealous." he brushed Calleigh's now brown hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"I came home late from work one night and Michael got mad. He... he hit me, multiple times and that's when I realized he was nothing that I thought he was. I got scared. I felt like when I was a child. I was the victim again and I hated that. Then I found out he... he was a hit man. He made me swear that I would never tell anyone. So, scared, I agreed and went on with my normal life. I wanted to be with Dave. He was a good man. He met me at my car one day and we kissed. Michael unexpectedly showed up then and he wasn't mad. He even invited Dave over for dinner. When Dave came, we ate, talked, and Michael went upstairs. I was talking with Dave and Michael came down and put two bullets in Dave, execution style. Our neighbors heard the shots and called the police. They saw me and took us downtown to the station. I swore up and down to Michael that I wasn't going to say anything. The Feds came in, seeing the last name 'Vartan.' I almost got arrested until I finally pulled one of them aside and told them what was going on."

Calleigh took a breath and Tim rubbed her back.

"They said that the best thing to do would be to get out of New Orleans. They arrested Michael and his departing words were he'd get back at me. I ignored him and a few weeks later Horatio came and offered me my job. I moved to Miami two days later and I met you. About two years ago, I had this feeling like someone was watching me. I got letters in the mail, I saw cars following me..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. The final letter that I got said that Michael got parol and he was coming for me. He said that he knew about you and would kill you, that I was his and no one else's. Dennis, Dennis Sackheim, found out. He was the fed that worked Dave's case. He forced me to go into protection, immediately. I told Horatio and we set everything up. If Michael knows that I'm alive, which he probably does because he always knows everything, then he's going to come here. That's why I need to leave. I'm not putting you and Hannah in danger."

They sat in silence, Calleigh allowing Tim to digest everything.

"He thinks you're dead. You can stay here. We... nothing bad will happen." he babbled.

"Tim, stop." Calleigh pressed a finger against his lips. "I have to go. I don't want to but I have to. At least until the feds catch him then I can come back and... and things will be fine again."

-----------S/C----------

Tim woke up the next morning and looked around.

"Calleigh?"

He got out of bed and walked downstairs. He smiled, hearing giggling coming from the backyard. Tim leaned against the patio door, watching Calleigh with Hannah. He missed this, a lot.

"Isn't it early for you to be up?"

Both girls jumped and turned to look at Tim.

"Daddy, you scared me." Hannah giggled, falling into Calleigh's lap.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just wondering why you're up at seven on a Sunday."

"Mommy wanted to talk."

"And leave me alone in bed." Tim muttered, sitting next to Calleigh.

"Hannah, go inside for a minute." Calleigh said. She scowled but ran into the house anyway. "I thought about what you said."

"Really."

"Yeah. I don't want to leave."

"I thought you had to."

"I want to keep you and Hannah safe Tim."

"I want to keep you and Hannah safe too." he said, looking over at her.

"But I don't want to leave you again."

"Listen to me Calleigh. I would die for you. I will never let anything bad happen to you. Or Hannah. I don't care what I have to do but I don't want to let you go again."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere and I'm counting on you to protect me, Mr. Knight-In-Shining-Armor."

Tim shrugged and gave a cocky grin.

"That's me." he winked and Calleigh pulled him in for a kiss. All joking aside, Tim put a serious face back on. "I love you.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Tim glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed.

"We still have another fifteen minutes."

"Do you think people will get scared when they see me?" Calleigh asked cheerfully.

"Well... if they're anything like your mother this morning," Tim started then laughed quietly, "Yeah I do."

"I thought she was gonna die. Then I thought she was gonna kill my father." Calleigh pulled her hair into a ponytail and saw Tim eyeing her. "You don't like it do you?"

"I'm not too fond of the brown but it's just hair. It's dye right?"

"Yeah."

"It'll come out then. You're beautiful to me anyway. Besides I fell in love with you for your personality. Your gorgeous looks were just a bonus." Tim smiled, tugging at Calleigh's ponytail. She smiled and leaned over the arm rest to kiss him. He met her half way and kissed her deeply. "Please be careful today."

"I will." Calleigh promised. Tim nodded and took her left hand in his right, staring intently at the diamond rings on her ring finger. "Tim..."

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just... got this weird feeling that something's about to happen."

"Yeah Eric is about to bang on the window." Calleigh eyed their friend walking towards the SUV in the rearview mirror. Tim chuckled but shook his head.

"That's not it." as Eric nearly broke the window. Tim rolled the window down and look at his friend.

"You know it's not fair." Eric said. "Everyone knows you're still alive and I'm the one left outta the loop."

"Oh I'm sorry Eric." Calleigh grinned. "Next time I come back from the dead I'll make sure to give you a call first."

"There won't be a next time." Tim said. Calleigh smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop worrying so much." she suggested, kissing his cheek. "Come on. Don't want the boss to be mad."

-----------S/C----------

Tim saw his cell phone light up on the table so he yanked his headphones and grabbed it.

"Yeah, Speed. Okay where?" he paled. "H... that's my address."

"I know Speed." he said solemnly. "Just please get Calleigh and get over here."

"Is Hannah okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's not here Speed."

---------S/C-----------

Calleigh let out a cry and buried her head in Tim's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Their living room was trashed, blood was heavily splattered on the walls, and Dina Duquesne was currently getting a nasty head wound treated by a few EMTs.

"It's him." Calleigh mumbled, tearing herself out of Tim's arms. She stared at the wall, where, 'I told you' was written in a red liquid that sickeningly looked like blood. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I need to get out of here."

"Calleigh..."

"No. I'm sorry Tim. I'm so sorry." she cried. Tim grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Shut up! It's not your fault! You don't have anything to be sorry about!" he exclaimed. Then he spoke to Horatio, but kept his eyes locked on Calleigh's. "I want him found Horatio."

"He will Speed. Eric, get a sample of this... blood back to the lab. Guys..."

"We're working it." Calleigh said.

"You can't. You're too close."

"Yeah and so are you and Eric!"

Horatio knew she was right.

"Alright. Start processing."

------------S/C----------

"Well?" Tim asked.

"I took a lot of samples. So far a few have come up with alleles in common to you guys. So some of it is Hannah's blood." Eric replied. "Most of it is unknown and spatter on the bottom of the wall is not human."

"What is it?"

"Dog."

Calleigh looked up at Tim.

"I didn't see Ralph when we got there."

Tim grabbed the keys and headed out towards his truck.

"How's your mom?" Eric asked.

"She's gonna be fine. Had to get stitches but she's fine." Calleigh said, rubbing her forehead. She noticed Eric watching her. "I know Eric! I'm a brunette."

"I like you as a blonde."

"Yeah me too."

-----------S/C---------

"Ralph!" Tim called, glancing around his house. He heard a whimper so he knew the dog was there. "Ralph, c'mere boy!"

Ralph let out a low, pained bark and Tim saw the door to the garage was open. Tim glanced at the wall. Tiny blood drops led from the wall all the way to the door.

"No..." he mumbled, going into the garage. "Ralph!"

Tim moved the flashlight and saw the puppy hidden behind the Ducati.

"Ralph, come here."

He let out a howl and Tim went over to him and his eyes widened. Ralph's right hind leg was a mess. His fur was caked with dry blood and Tim could see that he was still bleeding from a wound.

----------S/C---------

"Speed!"

Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Eric and Calleigh walking in.

"Hey. What..." Tim stared at Calleigh, who's hair was now blonde again.

"I didn't want to wait for the dye to come out." she replied. "Where is he?"

"Surgery."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I dunno." Tim admitted as a veterinarian came out.

"Mr. Speedle?"

"Yeah."

"Your dog—Ralph?"

"My daughter named him." Tim muttered. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I have his leg in a cast but... I pulled a bullet out of his wound."

"Can I see it?" Calleigh asked. The vet looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Det. Calleigh Speedle. I'm with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Your dog was shot detective and you need the bullet for?"

"He's part of an on-going kidnapping." Tim said. "He's evidence."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey."

"Hi." Calleigh didn't look up from the computer. Tim sat down behind her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Get anywhere?"

"No. You?"

"I've got good news. The unidentifiable blood stains were cow blood."

"So he planned this." Calleigh whispered. "He knew that I was still alive. He came to my apartment one night, that night I signed off without a goodbye. I hit him over the head a few times with a... some object. I threw it out of course, to hide the evidence. Before I ran out the door he told me that he'd get Hannah. He knew about her. He knows about you and it's only a matter of time before he kills you."

"Cal, no one is killing me."

"You don't understand Tim. If I leave, if I go back to him then he'll stop."

"You're not leaving me again. You don't have to give into him."

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Tim put a hand on the swivel chair and turned it around. Once Calleigh was facing him, he put a hand on each of the chair's arms.

"What happened to the Calleigh that was fearless? Never let anyone push her around?"

"There never was. It was just a cover." she mumbled, looking away from Tim. He grasped her chin gently and turned her face back to his.

"I know this has got you upset. It's got me upset too but Calleigh, I don't blame you baby. No one does."

"I do!" she cried. "I do Tim because if I hadn't come back home then this wouldn't have happened."

"She's going to be fine Calleigh. I promise you. Even if I die to get to her, she's going to be fine."

The computer beeped and Calleigh turned back around.

"The bullet from Ralph matches a .22 that was used in 96 to murder Jack McGinnis."

"I remember that." Tim said. "Guy had it in with the mob and when the cops started following him then he gave up one of the mob's top guys and he obviously paid for it."

"What are you doing here?" a voice snarled from behind them. They both turned around to see Dennis Sackheim there.

"Maybe I should ask you why you weren't at my house." Tim growled. "My daughter was kidnapped while you should've been watching the house."

"Coffee break." Dennis said and Tim went to throw his fist at him but Calleigh grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it." she murmured. "I'm not hiding anymore Dennis."

"Well that's not for you to decide." he said. "You're coming with me."

"No. I'm staying here. I'm finding my daughter then I'm going back to my old life."

"You want to get killed? You want to put your family in more jeopardy than you already have?"

"She hasn't." Tim said, stepping in front of Calleigh. "I asked her to come back. We've been talking on the computer for the past five months. I found out it was her and asked her to come back."

"Stop Tim." Calleigh sighed. "Michael Vartan came to my apartment where you hid me. Wonderful job on that by the way. He attacked me Dennis. I just managed to escape and I went to the only place I felt safe."

"But you're not!" he exclaimed. "Vartan can come back at anytime he wants. He can kill your daughter anytime he wants. You wrecked this whole protection idea by being selfish!"

"Selfish?" Calleigh asked. "I was hurt! Half the time I didn't know where I was going and then I realized I was at my home, my real home. I'm sorry if I wanted my husband there to comfort me and protect me from that bastard."

"He did a fine job of it." Dennis sneered.

"Yeah well at least he's doing a better job than you and your lackeys." Calleigh spat. "Now get the hell out of my lab."

Dennis silently agreed but Tim knew he'd be back later. He turned to Calleigh with wide eyes.

"Who are you? My Calleigh never yelled at feds or told them off."

Calleigh gave a small laugh and Tim pulled her into a warm hug as she started crying.

"He's right." she sobbed.

"No he's not. Hannah's gonna be fine Calleigh. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I started this."

"No. If anyone started this it was your father. You shouldn't have had to marry Michael and go through all of this." Tim said quietly, stroking Calleigh's blonde locks. "Baby, everything is going to be fine."

"She must hate me."

"Calleigh, listen to me. She doesn't hate you. She loves you more than anything and knows that this isn't your fault."

"I just want our baby back Tim." she cried into his chest.

"I k-know Ca-Cal." he choked out, tears sliding down his own cheeks. "I d-do to-too."

Horatio watched the grieving couple through the window and headed after Dennis.

"Dennis!"

"What do you want Horatio?" he asked, turning around.

"I want to know where Michael Vartan is."

"Well your guess is as good as mine."

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if the feds kept him in jail."

"He got parol Horatio. Even the worst of killers get it." Dennis said.

"Listen to me," Horatio growled. "If that little girl is hurt in anyway or dies I will be after your head."

"You know, this whole damn lab seems to care so much about this kid. Maybe you should release the case from your hands and let me handle it."

"And let it get even more fucked up?"

Dennis stepped back, never hearing Horatio curse like that. Horatio pointed behind him to the ballistics lab.

"Tim and Calleigh are like my kids. Hannah is my goddaughter. You mess this up Dennis, and I'll have everyone all over you."

"This is too personal for you."

"I'll remove myself from the case when I think I should. Hey Dennis, maybe if you didn't go for a coffee break, the Speedles wouldn't have to go through this heartache of losing a child."

Dennis gave Horatio a seething look and disappeared into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mommy, I'm scared. I don't like it here. I want to come home." _

_Calleigh was in a darkened room but could hear Hannah's voice. _

"_Hannah, where are you?" _

"_Right here. Mommy, help me." _

_Before Calleigh could respond she heard a laugh, one she knew too well. _

"_She can't help you anymore Hannah." _

"_Michael, leave her alone."_

_There was silence then Calleigh heard the click of a revolver. _

"_Michael, stop." she begged. "Please, don't her hurt. I'll do whatever you want." _

"_Too late." _

Calleigh woke up with a scream and Tim groaned, feeling a hand slap his cheek.

"I didn't do it." he mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Calleigh was sitting up as well, breathing heavily.

"Calleigh?"

"What?" she yelled. Tim raised his eyebrows slightly and moved away from her.

"What's wrong?"

Calleigh locked her eyes on his and flung herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"I... he... Tim, we have to get her back." she cried.

"We are honey, shh..." he pressed his lips against her forehead and rubbed her back.

"He's gonna hurt her and I can't live with that."

"He's not going to do anything to her."

"How do we know that? He... he might've done something to her already." Calleigh mumbled. All she kept hearing was Hannah's frightened voice in her head and wished it would go away. "We need to find her."

"We will. Just relax. We to get some sleep or else we'll be dead on our feet."

"Tim, that dream I just had... it... it seemed so real."

"It wasn't though. Everything is going to be fine baby."

---------S/C--------

"Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Hi. I'm Jesse Evans. I was wondering if I could speak to Calleigh Duquesne."

"She just walked in so yes." Paula handed the phone over. "Calleigh..."

She brought it to her ear.

"Calleigh Duquesne..."

"We at last speak. Our last meeting wasn't very good Calleigh."

"What do you want?" she hissed, going as far as the phone cord would reach. "Where's my daughter?"

"Right here... happy."

"Oh I highly doubt that. Let me talk to her."

"Nuhuh, just wait a minute. Let's talk."

"I'd rather not."

"Hey, you act nasty to me and I'll take it out on Hannah." Calleigh heard the click of a revolver in her ear and she swallowed.

"Did you hurt her?"

"Not yet."

"Michael, I swear if you lay a hand on her you're gonna regret it."

"Last time I checked you weren't so brave. Begged for your life, cowering in a corner." he sneered.

"Last time I checked, I knocked you out."

"That was one time. I can count a lot of times when you were scared of me, locking yourself in rooms, hiding, staying at work late... admit it Calleigh you're afraid of me, still. Or... do you feel safe when you're wrapped up in Speedle's arms?"

"I feel safe anytime he is around, which he always is so I'd watch it if I were you."

"If I take him out he won't be around and then I'll have my way with you."

"Or I could always take you out and then you won't have your way with anyone."

"Ah so Tim Speedle decided to pop in on this conversation."

Calleigh glanced around. She still had the phone. Where was Tim? On another line?

"So Calleigh now that both of us are here, who's better?"

"Tim." she said without hesitating.

"Are you saying you don't miss how we were? How I good I used to make me feel?"

"The only thing you made me feel was wanting to throw up."

"Good thing your dad got into all that trouble. I doubt we would have ever met then."

"I wish we hadn't."

"You've gotten feisty. Bet that helps out a few areas, ain't I right Speedle or _Speed_?"

"I don't feel obligated to tell you."

"That's okay. I know how Calleigh likes it. You've been running through my mind everyday Calleigh... never forgotten my wife."

"I'm not your wife."

"Says who?"

"Says the ring I now wear and those divorce papers you and I both signed."

"We both know that was a mistake Calleigh. I know how you long to come back to me."

"How about you shut the hell up and tell us where you are?" Tim suggested.

"Jealous Speedle?"

"In your dreams. I know she doesn't care about you."

"Well then you know wrong. Calleigh, why don't you tell Tim how much you care about me?"

"See, I would Michael but I don't."

She heard the revolver click again and someone let out a whimper.

"I know she's there. Let us talk to her." Calleigh said.

"Say it Calleigh."

She sighed and packed the lobby. Then she saw Tim in the break room, the phone that was usually on the counter in his hands. He gave her a nod.

"I don't love you Tim. I'm madly in love with Michael."

"Now sarcasm won't get you anywhere."

"I'm not playing this game."

"Then Hannah won't be a part of it anymore."

A shot went off and Calleigh sunk down onto the floor, not caring who was watching her. She didn't hang up the phone though but Tim did and went towards her.

"No..." she shook her head, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Cal..." Tim knelt down next to her. "Honey, come on."

"No... she... I..." she broke her sentence off with a sob and Tim helped her stand up and went into the break room with her. "I got her killed."


	12. Chapter 12

"She's dead." Calleigh cried, pulling away from Tim. "I... she wouldn't be if I... this is my fault!"

"Calleigh, she's not."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "You heard that shot! She's dead! If she's not dead now she will be in a matter of minutes or hours from blood loss! He said he'd take it out on her."

Tim walked over to Calleigh and she shook her head.

"I have to leave. Have to see him... have to do what he says. I lost her, I'm not going to lose you too..."

"Calleigh, just stop for a second all right?" Tim grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Think hard about this. Do you really think she's dead?"

"I don't know Tim." she sobbed. "I heard that shot..."

"That doesn't mean the bullet hit her. Doesn't mean there could've even been a gun."

"I heard the revolver click!"

"He could've recorded it. Don't assume the worst."

"Tim, what if she is dead?"

"She's not Calleigh. I know she's not." he said, holding her tightly.

----------S/C--------

"Hey." Tyler looked up when he saw Tim enter the A/V lab.

"I got a favor." he handed the lab tech the phone from the break room. "Can you trace the number that last called this phone?"

"I'll try."

Tyler worked quietly for a few minutes and looked up.

"It's a pay phone." he said.

"Where?" Tim asked.

"I'm not magic Speed. You should've brought me the phone while you were talking to whoever it is."

"I'm sorry." he snapped. "It was hooked into the wall."

"Look, I know you want her back but I can't get anymore off this." Tyler said regretfully. "I'm sorry Tim."

Tim nodded.

"Thanks Tyler." he muttered and walked out. Tim felt tears of frustration fill his eyes and he pushed them away, not wanting to make a scene in the lab. He walked into the layout room and found Eric going over some evidence. "Hey man."

"Hi. Got anything?"

"No." Tim shook his head. "What about you?"

"There's nothing on this guy except his record. Doesn't make bank withdrawals, no address... Speed, I'm really sorry."

"Why the fuck does everyone keep telling me they're sorry? You didn't steal my daughter from me." he growled, walking out. He went into the lobby and saw a UPS man walk up.

"Um... could you help me out?" he asked. Tim nodded.

"Who're you looking for?"

"A Calleigh Speedle."

"I'll sign off on it. What is it?" Tim asked as he signed his signature.

"I dunno. Just deliver. Have a nice day."

Tim ignored him and went off to find Calleigh. She was, of course, in Ballistics at the firing range. Tim walked over and waited for her to finished. She yanked her earmuffs off and turned around.

"Got something?" she asked.

"You got a delivery." Tim replied, holding up the manilla envelope.

----------S/C---------

"Can I read it now?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. The only prints on it are from Vartan." Eric replied.

"Well we knew that." Tim said dryly. "What's it say?"

Calleigh burst out crying and Tim pulled her into his arms. He hugged her with one arm, rubbing her back slowly as he held the letter in his other hand.

"Well?" Eric asked.

"'Bet I scared you huh? Don't worry. She's fine, for now at least. Calleigh, do you remember where we got married? I'll be waiting. Love, Michael." Tim read. "Cal, honey she's okay."

"We have to go." she mumbled into his chest.

"Where _are _we going?" Eric asked.

"My past." Calleigh said, wiping her eyes. "Back home to Darnell."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is just the place where I want to be." Calleigh muttered. Tim kissed the side of her head and she leaned further into him. "I just want to get Hannah and leave."

"We are." he said quietly. Horatio stopped at a red light and glanced in the rearview mirror at the couple.

"Where am I going Calleigh?"

"There's a hotel up the street on the right." she replied. Horatio nodded and drove the rental car up to a large building. The CSI team got out of the car and Calleigh led the way into the lobby. The woman at the front desk looked up and her eyes widened.

"Calleigh? Calleigh Duquesne?"

Calleigh stared at the woman, then gasped lightly.

"Jan? Oh my God... you look..."

"Thinner I know." she smiled. "You look... tired."

"I just caught a flight from Miami. Do you have any open rooms?"

"Yes of course. No one ever wants to come down to Darnell." Jan drawled, rolling her eyes. Then she saw Eric and smiled. "Who're your friends?"

"The redhead is Horatio Caine. Next to him is Eric Delko and this," Calleigh slid an arm around Tim's waist, "is my husband Tim."

"Nice to meet all of you." Jan said. The boys muttered their hellos and Jan gave Calleigh three room keys.

"Thanks Jan." she mumbled. The CSIs went upstairs, separating at different floors. Horatio got off the elevator first and turned back to his team.

"When are we going to this place?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." Calleigh said. "How long do you want to relax?"

"We'll meet downstairs in fifteen minutes." Eric reasoned.

------------S/C-----------

Tim walked out of the bathroom and saw Calleigh leaned against the window, staring out at her hometown. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. Tears silently slid down both their cheeks and Calleigh looked up at Tim.

"I want to go alone." she said. Tim shook his head.

"I'm going with you."

"No. I don't want to take the risk of him hurting you. I'm getting Hannah and we're leaving."

"I'm not letting him hurt you either. We're in this together."

"He won't."

"Oh really? Look how much he's done already." Tim said. Calleigh sighed and moved away from him. "Calleigh, you don't know how hard this past year has been. I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh and you think it was easy for me?" she snapped angrily, tears spilling out of her eyes. Tim ran a hand through his hair and mumbled an apology. They sat in silence for a few minutes and when her cell phone rang, Calleigh jumped. "Hello?"

"Miss me?"

"I'm here, in Darnell."

"Good. Are you alone?"

"Tim's with me."

"I suppose that's okay. Are you coming?"

"In a few minutes. Can I talk to Hannah?"

"She's uh... tied up at the moment."

"Don't hurt her."

"I'm not, yet."

"Michael..."

"It all depends on what you do Calleigh. I'll see you when you get here." the phone died and Calleigh snapped her phone shut.

"We should go now." she said.

"You're letting me come?"

"I don't want to be alone." Calleigh whispered. Tim nodded and hugged her tightly. "I don't even want to face him but I know I have to."

She pulled away from Tim slightly and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want Hannah back."

"Then let's go get her."

--------------S/C----------

"This is the place?" Tim asked, pulling the rental car to a stop in front of an old abandoned church. Calleigh nodded.

"It's perfect." Eric said sarcastically. "Old, abandoned, creepy... like a cheesy suspense movie."

Tim and Calleigh both turned and looked at their friend, who gave a weak smile.

"So, we're coming in with you right?" Horatio said. Calleigh shook her head.

"We need to do this alone. If things get bad we'll give you guys a sign."

"You mean if Tim falls off that crumbling steeple we come in?" Eric asked. Again, the couple just looked at him. "I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Tim rolled his eyes and he and Calleigh got out of the car. Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Be careful." he murmured.

"Don't do anything stupid." Calleigh replied. Tim nodded and kissed her. Calleigh kissed him back just as passionately and Eric rolled down the window.

"Are you going to make out or save your daughter?"

"Come on." Calleigh grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him towards the old building.

"Hey," Tim pulled her away from the door and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you and Hannah so much."

"I know. I love you too Tim. So does Hannah."

"And I will not let anything bad happen in there. I will die for you."

"Don't say that." Calleigh whispered tearfully.

"Well I am saying it because I will. You're my whole world Calleigh. I'd do anything for you. I'm not gonna lose you again."

"Well just be careful in there because I don't want to lose you either. We've been apart for too long." Calleigh hugged Tim tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "Promise me everything's gonna be okay."

"I promise you. I promise you a million times over." Tim whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Ready?"

Calleigh gave a shaky sigh and nodded. She opened the door first and stepped inside, Tim close behind her. It was dark in the church seeing as there was no electricity and the windows were boarded up. She had no idea where she was going and blindly reached back for Tim's hand. He obviously was thinking the same because their hands connected, making them both jump.

"Finally." a voice huffed and a flashlight turned on. Tim blinked from the sudden brightness and tightened his grip on Calleigh's hand. Michael jumped down from the altar and walked down the aisle towards the couple. "Been a while Calleigh. Our last meeting wasn't so pleasant."

"Of course it wasn't. You tried to kill me." she snapped. "Where's Hannah?"

"Now it's not going to be so easy." Michael laughed. "Tim, come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said to." Michael replied, a stern tone in his voice. Tim walked forward and Michael swung his arm out at him, punching him in the jaw. Tim staggered back and before he could react, Michael socked him in the stomach. Tim groaned and dropped down onto his knees as Calleigh let out a yell. She went to rush over and Michael held a hand out, a gun held between his fingers. He then proceeded to kick Tim, forcing him into the pew behind him. Michael pressed his boot into Tim's neck, causing him to gasp.

"Michael, stop!" Calleigh cried.

"Shut up Calleigh!"

"Let him go!"

Michael shook his head and cocked the gun, then aimed it at Tim's forehead.

"You stole her from me." he said as Tim gasped for air.

"Michael, you're suffocating him!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You don't deserve her." he went on, ignoring Calleigh. "She was always mine and you took her. Now you have to pay."

Calleigh fired her gun at the ceiling, making Michael turn around.

"Let him go." she ordered, aiming the gun at Michael.

"What if I said you had to choose between Tim and Hannah."

"She's here so it doesn't matter. I'll kill you and get them both."

"Hannah is not here." Michael said. "Really Calleigh."

"Then where is she?"

Michael's sincere face turned into a nasty grin.

"In a car, that is slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake."

"You liar!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Calleigh. Now you're wasting time."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked. "You made it seem like you shot her. How do I know she's not here?"

"Because she's not here. She's about to die though. Shame, could've had such a productive life."

Tim choked, trying to get some air into his lungs and finally kicked Michael's leg out from under him, causing him to fall. Tim scrambled away from him as Eric and Horatio ran in. Michael grabbed his gun and fired at Tim but missed him. He, instead, hit Eric, who yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Calleigh fired at Michael but he ran towards the front of the church, disappearing through a door.

"Go! Get Hannah!" Horatio ordered. "I'll stay with Eric."

Tim and Calleigh didn't think twice, just ran out to the car.

-----------S/C---------

Calleigh slammed on the brakes and she and Tim were out of the car before it even rolled to a stop. Calleigh let out a cry, seeing Michael's car disappear under the grimy water of the lake. Tim jumped into the freezing water and, as quickly as he could, swam towards the car. He broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air and looked at Calleigh.

"Is she in there?" she yelled. Tim nodded and dove back under. The windows were all closed and Tim wondered how he was going to get into the car. He went back up for air, then quickly came back down and threw his fist towards passenger side window.

'_Not a smart idea.' _Tim thought as pain shot up through his arm. He could see Hannah tied up in the back seat, unconscious, or at least Tim thought she was unconscious. Finally having enough, Tim pulled out his gun and shot the window a couple of times, making a big enough hole to push the rest of the glass out of the way. He leaned through the window and tried to reach Hannah but he couldn't. He pushed himself a bit more through the window and grabbed her waist.

---------S/C--------

On shore, Calleigh was frantically pacing about. Did Tim get to Hannah? Was she alive? Was Eric okay? Tim finally resurfaced, a very pale Hannah in his arms.

"No..." Calleigh moaned. "Hannah?"

She pulled out her cell phone, dialing 9-1-1. Tim quickly untied Hannah and checked for her pulse.

"Tim..."

"She's..."

She's not dead is she?" Calleigh asked. Tim didn't say anything but tears stung his eyes. "No... Hannah!"

Tim, stubborn as hell, did CPR on her and Calleigh slowly sunk down onto the cool ground, sobs racking her small frame.

"No!" Tim yelled. "Dammit Hannah!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm home..." Calleigh trailed off seeing Tim and Hannah asleep on the couch. She leaned in the doorway and gave a smile, watching the two. Ralph was lying near the couch, his big eyes focused on Hannah. Calleigh walked over and knelt down next to the sleeping pair and though back to three months ago. She brushed a strand of hair out of Hannah's face and let out a small sigh. Tim had refused to believe that she was dead and continued to do CPR on her. Finally Calleigh pulled him away from their daughter and held him as they both cried until they heard someone coughing. Realizing it was Hannah, the couple immediately went to her until an ambulance came minutes later. A few hours and some tests later, a doctor told Calleigh and Tim that there was nothing wrong with Hannah and she would be fine. Calleigh thanked God everyday that Hannah was still with them and she and Tim became a bit protective of her, as did Ralph.

The phone rang, jolting all the Speedles into reality.

"When did you get home?" Tim asked. Hannah scratched her head and curled up next to Tim, falling back asleep.

"A few minutes ago." Calleigh replied, grabbing the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mom. Yeah... yes Mom I know. She's doing better. We go tomorrow. Okay. I love you. Bye."

Tim absentmindedly stroked Hannah's hair lightly, his eyes following Calleigh.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"If we took Hannah to talk to someone yet." Calleigh replied quietly, sitting on the edge of the couch. "How was she?"

"The usual." Tim muttered. "Calleigh, I hate this."

"I know. I do too." she whispered. Hannah had decided that she wasn't going to talk about the incident. She wanted to be by herself and was jumpy when someone spoke to her. They had gone through four child psychologists, none of whom could get through to Hannah. "Tim, is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes. It's just going to take a while."

Calleigh opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened and a woman of about 55 walked in. Calleigh sighed and Tim squeezed her hand gently as his mother walked over.

"Hi Timmy." she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Beth Speedle completely ignored her daughter-in-law and fussed over her sleeping granddaughter. "Oh my poor angel..."

She reached over to touch her slightly and Hannah recoiled, burying herself deeper into Tim's side. Even when she slept, she couldn't get away from the horror of what had happened. She only trusted Calleigh and Tim, no one else. Horatio and Eric were annoyed but Alexx and Valera told them that they had to be patient, though they too were upset that the young girl wouldn't confide in them.

Beth gave Calleigh a scathing look and went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner sweetheart?" she called. After the incident happened, Beth had decided that Calleigh was incompetent for caring for a family and moved from Syracuse to Miami to care for Tim and Hannah.

"We were just going to order a pizza." Tim replied, gently prying Hannah off him and sat up.

"You can't live off pizza for the rest of your life."

"Actually last night we had spaghetti and the night before that we had chicken." Tim said.

"I'm going upstairs." Calleigh said quietly. Tim shook his head but she went upstairs anyway.

-----------S/C---------

"...she's a horrible person. I don't understand why he's with her. I mean, she caused such a commotion..."

Tim narrowed his eyes at his mother as he listened to her talk on the phone. The doorbell rang and he opened the door, smiling at Dina.

"Hey." she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Where's Calleigh?"

"Upstairs. My mom's here."

"Oh." Dina said flatly. "I'll come back later."

"No, stay. Really. It's not a big deal."

"Tim, don't worry about it. Tell Calleigh to call me."

"Dina, please come in."

She sighed but nodded.

"How's Hannah?" she asked, petting Ralph affectionately.

"The same." Tim replied. "I'll go get Calleigh. Hannah's in the living room if you er... want to try and talk to her."

Dina nodded and disappeared through the entranceway as Tim headed upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and Calleigh looked up from her book.

"Your mom's here." he said, sitting next to her. Calleigh nodded and placed a bookmark in her paper.

"Honey,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you—"

"Do I what?"

"Never mind."

"Calleigh, please talk to me."

"Later." she promised. "Come on."

They went downstairs and were elated to see Hannah talking quietly with Dina. But Beth was still on the phone...

"I can't stand her. She nearly ruined this family. Anyway I have to go. They're all here. Bye." she hung the phone up and walked out into the living room. "Timmy, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." he said, refusing to meet his mother's eyes. "Hannah, baby can you go upstairs for a while? You can watch TV in my room."

She nodded and ran upstairs. Dina climbed to her feet and looked Beth straight in the eye, her southern temper rapidly growing.

"I don't know who you think you are," she began, her accent thick, "but I will not allow you to talk about my daughter that way."

"Mom, stop." Calleigh said quietly.

"No Calleigh. She did nothing wrong Beth."

"She got my granddaughter killed almost!" she exclaimed.

"She happens to be my granddaughter too." Dina said. "But I don't blame her one bit."

"Of course you don't. She's your daughter. I'm sure if Tim do something stupid like marry into the mob, then you'd hate him too and I'd back him up 100. Not saying my son would ever do something like that. Well... I suppose he did. He married your daughter."

The room went silent and Tim was the first to speak again.

"You hate her Mom?" he asked quietly.

"Tim, she nearly got you and Hannah killed. She left you to raise a five year old on your own."

"She had no choice." he said.

"Oh yes I thought that is what you'd say. She had a choice. She had a choice from the beginning."

"You don't know the real story." Dina said. "You don't know what she went through."

"Can y'all stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?" Calleigh asked. "Beth, I know you don't like me. I know you've never liked me."

"I always knew there was something wrong with you Calleigh. It just took a while to surface."

"Don't talk to her like that." Tim said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't talk to her like that." Tim repeated. "She's my wife. She's part of this family and I won't allow you to downtrodden her like that."

"Well she's not part of my family."

"Then I guess I'm not either."

"Tim, don't do this. You threw your life away for a girl,"

"That I love so much. I didn't have a life before I met Calleigh so I don't know what you think I threw away."

Tim didn't notice Calleigh slip out the patio door to their backyard and Dina silently went after her. Beth stared at her son, a stern look on her face.

"She doesn't deserve you. She's way below you and you could've done so much better and yet you settle for such garbage." she hissed. "The only good thing that came out of this marriage was your daughter, who you nearly lost because of that girl's stupidity."

"No. Not her stupidity. Her father's."

"What does her father have to do with this?"

"A whole lot. You never even gave her a chance."

"She doesn't deserve a chance."

"Oh but Janice did? Dawn did? Emily did? I don't know why I didn't realize this before. You're a bitch Mom and anyone that you think doesn't come from a good family or from money doesn't deserve to be alive."

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"You don't even know half the shit she went through growing up so don't sit there and judge her."

"You know Tim, once you realize your mistake it might be too late."

"I didn't make any mistake."

"Like I said, once you _realize _it, it might be too late." Beth said. "And when you finally do, don't come crying to me that she's a bad mother or a bad wife or she's cheating on you or she ran out on you again. You know why? Because I'm going to remember this conversation for the rest of my life and I'm going to throw it right back in your face, showing how you didn't know her at all. And I'm not going to want to listen to your bitching and complaining."

"Get out of my house." Tim said quietly, looking his mother straight in the eye. "I don't want to see you again."

And Beth left without a word. Tim ran a hand down his face and saw Dina come in through the back door.

"Where is she?"

Dina pointing over her shoulder.

"Can you get rid of whatever she made and make Hannah something for dinner? Watch her for a bit?"

Dina nodded and rested a hand on Tim's arm.

"Just take care of her Timmy."

He nodded and walked out into his yard. Calleigh was sitting near their pool, her feet dangling in the water. Tim sat down and pulled her towards him.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother?" she whispered. Tim stared at their reflection in the water and saw the tears sliding down Calleigh's cheeks.

"No. I think you're the best." he replied. "Along with your mom. She rocks."

"How about yours?"

"She can go to hell for all I care." Tim muttered. "I told her off. About time I did too."

"I blame myself every night for this." Calleigh said. "We almost lost Hannah because of me."

"No." Tim shook his head and cupped Calleigh's face in his hands. "It's not your fault. If we should blame anyone it's Michael. But baby... we don't have to worry about this anymore. He's in jail."

"I should've stayed away."

"Calleigh I do not blame you. Hannah doesn't blame you. No one blames you so stop blaming yourself."

"Your mom blames me."

"Who gives a shit to what my mom thinks?" Tim asked. "Calleigh, I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care what my mom says. None of this was your fault. You didn't have a choice. Your father was an idiot to make you marry Michael. But that's in the past. We're over it. Not a lot of people get a second chance. We got one Calleigh. Let's not worry about what happened before. Everything's fine now. Hannah's fine..."

"No she's not."

"Well she will be. You saw her talking to your mom. She hasn't talked to your mom since this all happened. She's making progress honey."

"I just feel so bad." Calleigh started to cry and Tim held her tightly. "I just... I just keeping seeing her lying on that shore so pale and not moving and thinking she was gone and we lost our baby..."

"But we didn't." Tim said softly. "Baby, we still have her. She's still here."

"I watch her at night. I watch her toss and turn, dreaming about God knows what and Jesus Tim I just wish she would open up to us."

"I know Cal but everything's going to be fine."

"I keep wondering if this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and Hannah's really gone."

"But it's not Calleigh. She's alive. She's fine. We're gonna get past this."

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the tears and she felt Tim's hands on her cheeks again.

"Calleigh..."

"I just want it to be over." she whispered.

"Honey, it is."

"No it's not. Now we have to deal with the aftermath and it just sucks."

"Honey I know it does but don't you remember when we were outside that church and you asked me to promise you that everything would be okay?"

Calleigh nodded, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Tim quickly wiped them away.

"I know this sucks right now and it doesn't seem like it's gonna get better but it has to get worse before it does and do I ever break promises to you?"

"No."

"I'm not going to start with this one. Everything is going to be okay." Tim said. Calleigh finally opened her eyes again, her tearful green ones meeting Tim's warm brown ones. And then she realized she had nothing to worry about.

the end.


End file.
